


Разбили сердце? На счастье.

by Devil_trill



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_trill/pseuds/Devil_trill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В разбитую чашку не нальёшь чай, но вот в треснувшую – всё ещё можно. Так и с сердцем - обжёгшись однажды всё ещё можно полюбить. Только вот стоит ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разбили сердце? На счастье.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке для Diletto. Давноооо обещанный фик, который, надеюсь, понравится.   
> Правда теперь у меня на ту же заявку ещё парочка выполнений представляется, что может под настроение ещё напишу. Так же, к слову, написано на Tarot-fic

Моё сердце не целое. Его, от начала и до конца, прошивает уродливая трещина. Это словно как любимая фарфоровая кружка. Треснула, но к счастью не раскололось. К счастью ли? Теперь в ней нет той былой красоты, что привлекла меня когда-то, заставляла любоваться её тонкой кажущейся такой хрупкой ручкой, точными, гармоничными узорами, выведенными рукой мастера. Она была прекрасна. А теперь? Страшный шрам рассекает её бок, первым бросаясь в глаза и при каждом взгляде словно говоря: «Она теперь не целая. Использованная, побитая, не желанная». Выбросить – не хватает духу, да и люблю я её сильно, но смотреть на неё – больно.   
Любила, любила, любила. До обожания смотрела в глаза, не замечая ничего. Была преданна до глубины души, забывая про обязанности, про окружающих, даже про свои собственные желания. А он? Выбрал старшую сестру, что же ещё! Как в глупых романах, только там обычно всё наоборот – старшей предпочитают младшую. Вот сердце и треснуло.   
Зареклась больше никогда не любить. Наивная. В разбитую чашку не нальёшь чай, но вот в треснувшую – всё ещё можно. Мне казалось, что шляпник его копия – волосы, глаза, телосложение, голос. Но нет, характер совершенно иной: он хищник, опасный и жестокий. Игрок, что ненавидит скучать и проигрывать. Разве в такого можно влюбиться? Оказывается, да. Постоянно жду с нетерпением встречи. Блад любит, когда его дразнят? Всегда пожалуйста! Хочет, чтобы я улыбалась – буду грустить, чтобы плакала – буду смеяться. Поддаваться, отталкивая. Клясться, насмешничая. Играть с ним опасно, но так интересно. Целоваться когда можно, да и когда нельзя тоже. Ссориться, предаваться безумию, убегать и снова возвращаться, ненавидеть, плакать, бесноваться. Любить, снова и снова, танцуя на лезвии ножа.  
Так было. Так будет всегда. Неужели? Опять обманулась.   
С детства я была слишком любопытна. Вот и поплатилась за это. Всё опять же стандартно – пришла не туда не в то время. И конечно же попала на очень привлекательную сценку. Наивная, я и не знала, что ты можешь целовать кого-то с большей страстью, чем меня. Не знала, что ты умеешь так открыто улыбаться. Нет...Не верю! Не может быть! Ведь бывает, что ошиблась – часто мы видим не то, что есть на самом деле. Но тут…Эта улыбка, этот взгляд, эти розы. Этот поцелуй уж наконец!  
В груди сильно уже знакомо кольнуло. Ох, снова упало. Разлетелось осколками, разбрызгав во все стороны самый опасный из всех напитков – иллюзию. Что ж поделаешь – уже когда-то испорченные вещи не так прочны. Чувствую, как что-то выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев. Но даже тихий звон разбитой посуды не способен сейчас прорваться к моему сознанию.  
Ноги начали замерзать и я очнулась. Всё тот же сад, но уже сумерки. Неужто я так долго простояла? Они, похоже, давно уже ушли. Смотрю под ноги – моя любимая кружка. Точнее то, что от неё осталось. Откуда она взялась? Не важно. Словно кукла, на автомате подбираю осколки. В голове прокручиваются кадры последних событий. Блад и Вивальди. Вивальди и Блад. Абсурд, невозможно. Но ведь было.  
А это что такое красное? Хм, кажется я поранилась – тонкая струйка крови стекает по пальцу. Не заметила. Бывает. Алая капля падает на кусочек кружки, украшая тусклый белый фарфор ярким пятном. Поднимаю, подношу его к глазам, задумчиво вглядываюсь в него, словно в давно изведанном увидела что-то новое и никак не могу понять , но никак не могу ухватить мысль. С интересом слизываю языком это новое украшение. Ммм, а вкусно.   
И ничего ведь не случилось. Не страшно, не так ли? На моих губах, наверное, появляется подобие сумасшедшей улыбки. Разбили сердце? На счастье.


End file.
